


A diffrent kind of beer

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Bathroom Control, Bladder Control, Control, Dom/sub, Gay, Gross, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, pissdrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam craves a diffrent kind of beer and Dom provides an exciting new flavor.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	A diffrent kind of beer

Dom squirmed in his seat as he wacthed Adam drink another pint of beer.

Adam had been controling his bladder all day and Dom realy needed to go.

"All these beers are the same I want something diffrent,"Adam grumbled as he looked over at Dom who was trying not to piss his trousers.

"Hey Dom I have and offer that you can not refuse I will let you use the bathroom for the rest of the day if you let drink your piss,"Adam spoke.

Dom being desperate agreed Adam kneeled down as Dom undid his pants and peed into the other mans mouth softly moaning.

Once he had finished Adam stood up and wiped the warm piss off his mouth.

"That was the best beer I have ever had thanks Dom,"Adam said as he returned to his seat as if nothing had happned. 

End


End file.
